Social Media Reviews Season One
These reviews are from Ksitetv.com, TVFanatic.com and TV.com all from Season One. Pilot Snakes in the Garden Kissed Hearts and Minds A Chill in the Air Chosen Left Behind Fated For King and Country Sacrifice Inquisition Speaking with her old friend was when Catherine learned the identity of the house ghost. She knew for certain who it was before we did as she was brought to tears by the tale. A baby was given to his father with a birthmark on its face. In trying to remove it, he instead mutilated her. Nostradamus felt responsible for the girl and cared for her. I don't know if this spurred such emotion in Catherine that she decided she'd try use them on Henry or what, but it worked. She paid him a visit and we learned what happened to them. She was unable to give birth for years and afraid that Henry, like other kings, would have her beheaded for not producing an heir. He said that was ludicrous and was appalled to learn that she never realized how deeply in love with her he was at the time. Like in all good romantic movies, when Catherine let her hair down, Henry realized what he had been missing for the past 15 years or so and they wound up in bed. Still, killing her was on the calendar for the next day. She's apparently not that good in bed. It seemed like he was mulling it around though; the idea of not killing her. Mary and Sebastian were off on another adventure trying to save themselves from the nefarious deeds of Catherine and their trip included learning about the story of Catherine taking a lover and giving birth to a baby. They decided to bring the witness to court and use it to wrap things up with Catherine. Henry remembered Delacroix's port wine stain, realized what had happened, all of the sweet lovemaking from earlier in the day was wasted and Catherine was even lower than before, plus the one man she had loved and who loved her completely throughout her life was losing his head. Ironically, things only got worse from there. Catherine's family left disgraced, but not after giving her poison to spare the pain of a beheading. She used the poison on Mary Stuart and Clarissa saved them both. We can only imagine what this will mean for Catherine's future. I don't think she'll be having sex again any time soon. Clarissa isn't nearly so horrid that she should me made to wear a bag over her head, but every generation has its own tolerance issues. Catherine screaming that she should be dead couldn't have done much for her self confidence. As for Mary Stuart and Sebastian (were you worried I wasn't going to go there?), it's really difficult not to fall for Bash. I know he has a dark side. He did unabashedly (see what I did there?) push a man over a cliff, after all. But tonight he took his father's suggestion to cut down threats like weeds quickly and interpreted it to mean that he would kill his own father if he ever threatened Mary. Bash appears to be doing everything right. He is giving Mary space, but reminding her often of his position. He loves her. He puts love above politics. He will think of her first, country second. If she decides she wants to do something other than what his father commands, he will ensure that she gets her wish. So what's the catch? There has to be one. This guy is written into the story. He's not real. Mary, Queen of Scots marries King Francis II. Then he dies. If that's a spoiler, then you need to read more. This is based on a real girl, even if it's fictionalized. It's not fantasy to the point that they're going to write an alternate future (if a future is in the cards for Reign). History lessons be damned, right? King Francis II was actually two years younger than Mary, Queen of Scots when the were wed, so some of the details have to be changed or we'd be skeeved out! Sebastian and Francis are going to have to duke (or prince or dauphin) it out over Mary. They both have good points and apparently Catherine doesn't want either one to wed Mary. What fun! By: Carissa Pavlica}} Royal Blood Consummation Dirty Laundry The Darkness Monsters Liege Lord No Exit Toy Soldiers Higher Ground Long Live The King Slaughter Of Innocence Related Pages Category:Reign Category:Season 1 Category:Reviews Category:Fandom Category:Media